


Smoke and Love

by cristiansenia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1400s au, I got bored and made this, M/M, Sadstuck, at the stake, burning at the stake, i put way too much effort into this, they die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristiansenia/pseuds/cristiansenia
Summary: The 1400s were not a good time for same-gender relations. But sometimes love is just too strong to avoid. And always, love will be found out.~~~Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider. Two lovers who happen to be male. Both of them. Put to death, their last moments together are remembered before the flames burn bright, fueled by their unconditional love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put way too much effort and research into the logistics of being burned at the stake in the instance of having "homosexual relations" however it is probably still off. Very little dialog, sure to bring some sadness. I hope you all enjoy though!

He relaxed and let his body go limp, hanging his head to hide he tears and fear on his face from the jeering, angry crowd that was shouting and spitting at him. There were no distraught faces out there-anyone who may have felt pity for them were long gone. They were the last two left.

Dave glanced out from behind his thick, matted hair to see his boyfriend also being tied up high. Yet still, Karkat’s posture was strong and defiant. He held his head high and had a glint of determination in his eyes that even Dave could see, looking out through a curtain of long blonde hair. Karkat did not struggle, but he was not defeated, unlike Dave. As he felt himself being pulled up, Dave saw Karkat give him a sad but strong smile, full of love and trust. His face was dirty, his clothes were torn, and his beautiful hair was matted down with grime. And yet his smile, always so immaculate, gleamed, letting alight a flame of love and passion within Dave as the firewood beneath his feet was lit.

A wave of calm rushed over him. There was nothing that could be done now, and at least the two were going out together. The flames licked at his feet, heat making him sweat. He whipped his head up, flinging his hair out of his face. The crowd was cheering, bellowing shouts that filtered over the sound of the flames crackling at his feet. Dave looked over at Karkat, who returned the gaze, which seeming to sink straight into his soul, giving comfort. He shot Karkat a loving smile in return, though it turned into a grimace as his chapped, dehydrated lips cracked and bled. 

Burning wasn't nearly as bad as Dave expected it to be. He had always expected death, imagining all the different ways it could be inflicted upon him, enough so that it felt more like a memory, and the actual occurrence like deja vu. 

Breathing grew heavy as heat increased and air became thick. Fumes from the firewood and his own flesh and Karkat’s flesh and whatever it was was seeping into his brain and suddenly the heat didn't actually feel like that much anymore and every second seemed to last an hour as he looked once again at Karkat, who was staring at him with sleepy eyes, giving one last smile before slumping over and falling unconscious. No more than thirty seconds had to have passed, but it felt like an eternity as Dave swelled with pride and love at his boyfriend and all they had survived together. 

His vision swam, Karkat’s mop of hair the last clear thing in his vision before he slipped into a dream, the flames licking up his calves only a satisfying tickle. 

“Dave?”

He turned to find Karkat standing in the door of his room, looking nervous, eyes glancing around worriedly as he stepped in and gently shut the door behind him. Dave’s room was average sized for their town-just big enough for the necessities. The walls were rough, the ceiling low. There was a small fireplace in the center of the back wall, and shelves surrounded it, filled with everything Dave had gathered. 

The blonde stood, though strangely his legs pricked with unexplainable pain. Ignoring it, he stoically covered the one window in the small one-room home, lighting a lamp to provide light, casting deep shadows in the room as Karkat locked the door. 

The two sat together on Dave’s bed, rough wood slightly uncomfortable but familiar. 

It was silent for a moment before Karkat turned to Dave, long black hair falling in his face and covering his eyes. He brueshed it away, looking into Dave’s eyes. The two sat close together, comfort in being near their lover, but tense and on edge, jumping slightly at every sound outside. 

“Dave. You know others are becoming suspicious.”

Dave nodded, seeing his worried face reflected in Karkat’s equally terrified gaze. 

“It won't be long you know. And our friends are gone. Disappeared or…” He trailed off as they both solemnly looked down. 

“I know.” Dave paused and drew Karkat’s face to look at him, one shaking finger under his chin. “Don't worry. It's just a little death. Never hurt anyone. Life after will be worth it,” he said cheesily, grin on his face not masking the worry he felt, but helping to push it away. Karkat rolled his eyes and laughed softly. The vibration tickled Dave's hand slightly, still resting under Karkat’s chin. 

“Dear god you are beautiful,” he said suddenly. Karkat looked taken aback, blushing slightly in response. A moment later he gave a soft, adoring smile. “I love you,” Karkat whispered, breath tickling Dave’s face, warm and gentle. 

Dave felt himself blush. “I love you too,” he whispered back, Karkat’s lip twitching slightly as Dave’s breath hit the top of his mouth. 

The two were centimeters apart, feeling the warmth of each other's breath intermingle with their own, galaxies and stars swirling in the small space between their partially parted lips. The two sat there for centuries, thoughts running through each mind and projecting into their eyes for the other to read, indecipherable to anyone but themselves. Finally, Karkat closed the gap for their final loving and passionate kiss. His lips were soft and gentle on Dave’s and he melted into the smaller frame of his loving boyfriend. All thoughts left his brain, the strange pain leaving its spot in his body as he relished the kiss, everything fading out except for his love for Karkat. 

Time seemed to slow as the kiss extended on and on between the two lovers, stretching for eternity and weaving through the universe, on and on…

The crowd cheered as both men stopped breathing, covering their mouths and noses as the flames crept up the bodies, leaving feet and legs charred and black, catching the tips of the once beautiful hair and climbing up it rapidly, fire engulfing them both. It was hours before the fire stopped, everyone having gone home, leaving two charred, burnt lovers behind, close to each other, yet out of reach, any semblance of the men they used to be and love burnt away. 


End file.
